


The Ball and The Ring

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [43]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Short Drabble, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How House proposes.</p><p>#1 (because I may do another :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball and The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy!  
> x

"Get over here," House snaps, and Chase shoots him a cheeky grin

"I have to prep the patient for major surgery." He nods, turning to leave, and House groans.

"Chase," he almost whines, and then with an over-exaggerated " _Sorry."_

The Australian beams "Was that so hard?" He murmurs, crossing the room, and kissing House full on the lips, the older doctor moans his gratitude, nipping at Chase's bottom lip, before swatting his ass. "I'll see you after surgery," Chase murmurs, walking for the door "We can go check out that new Chinese place."

"Chase?" House calls after him, and the Australian turns around "Catch!" And he tosses his large red tennis ball at Chase.

The blond catches it curiously, when he notices a huge slice in the ball, he pops it open, and freezes.

There's a wedding ring inside the tennis ball, and he looks up at House with wide eyes. The older Doctor smiles gently. "I can't exactly get down on one knee," he shrugs quietly as way of explanation. Chase stutters a little, swallowing hard, and he picks up the ring, a beautiful gold band, it glitters. It means _everything_ that House put the wedding ring in the tennis ball. That red tennis ball, that only the two of them can play with and toss to each other. The one that House bounces off Chase's head, and the one Chase knocks against the wall when he's thinking of ideas. The damn tennis ball that's sat on House's desk ever since Chase walked into the interview. House whacks anyone who touches it with his cane- except the Australian.  

"I..."

"Don't have to answer right away," House says softly "Take all the time you need."

Chase nods gratefully, gripping the ball and the ring tight, turning around, when through the glass walls he sees a Mariachi Band, in bright blue suits and silver and gold instruments. Chase can't help but smile. "On the other hand..." he turns, and House is right behind him, grinning smugly. "I guess saying yes  _right now,_ couldn't hurt..."

House brings one hand to Chase's hair, sliding his fingers through it "That's good, because I already paid for the band."

And he kisses Chase again. 


End file.
